When fake turns into reality
by Fogshine
Summary: A lot of time had passed since Tweek and Craig decided to hold up their fake relationship for the towns sake. The most people didn't care anymore for the two boys, but a new problem had shown up. Tweek's feeling were the real deal now. (Plays between TweekxCraig and Put it down)


This is a little OS to a comic storyboard of mine I made for fun.

I just wanted to write it out. It's nothing special and I don't even speak english as my first language haha. So it might be a bit weird to read. Anyways, have fun I guess xd.

* * *

The glimmering lights of the TV screen distracted Tweek's sight. The volume was at its maximum as Craig slaughtered some Monster from a game Tweek didn't knew. They sat together at Craig's. The room was quite dark. The large screen was the only light source that gave the overly tidy place some structure.

Tweek was often at Craig's place. To be honest they never where at his place. He would feel really sorry to take his boyfriend to a dirty and messy place like that. Boyfriend. That was not right. Craig was officially known as his boyfriend, but they were not together. They put on an act. But for Tweek, it wasn't an act anymore.

The incident with the Asians was more than a year ago. A whole long year trying to fake a relationship. Faking a relationship with the guy he fell somewhere on the way in love with. They were in fifth grade now. Still going to the same class in a new school.

The spaz didn't knew when it happened though. Maybe half a year ago. Maybe 7 or 8 months. Heck how could he know?

It didn't hit him like a truck. No. It slowly sneaked over the time into his mind. The realization hit the blonde when it was already too late to turn it down. At first he couldn't handle the thought of being gay. Being in fucking love with a friend. Being in love with someone who clearly stated he was not gay at all. Well, he said that the day they "broke up", but it seemed impossible that Craig also evolved feeling for him. Not to forget he had to turn gay, at least bi for that.

He looked at the black haired that bit his lower lip in concentration while staring with a blank expression at the screen. He wore his blue hoodie and his signature hat. He loved his hat. He loved how he grew a lot taller the last year. The blonde was now hardly going up to his chin.

Craig seemed to notice the stare Tweek gave him, while getting lost in his thoughts. He turned his head to face his friend and ..smiled. He fucking smiled? Craig never smiled. Never. Expect for times he spent with stripe. But he never ever smiled at over people.

Tweek felt his heart bumping really hard in his chest. The pulsing rhythm was beating way up in his throat and it made him insane. Why did his body had to react so extremely at such a small gesture?

Thump. Thump. Thump.

It had to stop. He couldn't handle it any longer. The crazy feelings. The angst that Craig would find it out through his weird behavior and would abandon their friendship. The nights he spent thinking about him, with a flattering heart and thousand butterflies flying loops in his stomach.

Tweek felt something dripping on his hands that where folded together in his lap. He didn't need to look down to know that he was crying. Before he could even think about it, his lips parted and a high, cracked voice escaped with the words:

"Craig..I-I guess I'm hng g-gay."

A loud noise filled the room then everything went silent. Tears were covering the sight of his eyes, but from the missing light of the TV screen Tweek knew, Craig just lost his game.

At some point the spaz was kinda relieved, he couldn't see a shit through the thick tears that where running down his cheeks. His body twisted and his hands started shaking and twitching.

This was the end. Why haven't his mind shut up about it. Why? Why? Why!?

His hands slowly raised up to his head. His fingers drove into his messy blonde hair, grabbed it and pulled violently on it.

When soft, cold skin touched them. Hold them.

Through the massive amount of tears he could see that Craig was sitting right next to him now. His head tilted to the side.

"Me too."

That was everything Craig said with his monotone voice. Tweek couldn't see how Craig's face looked like, but he seemed to mean it.

His breath got stuck in his throat while the bumping of his heartbeat was not only tensed in his whole body but also filled the room with its immense noise.

Did he just hear it right? Craig was gay? But what did it mean? Did he like someone else? It couldn't possibly him, right?

Tweek sobbed. His body crashed while he lost it all. He felt someone moving, then arms wrapping around his shaking torso. Craig had pulled the twitching boy in a warm, comfy hug. His head rested on the shoulder off the taller one and tears started dripping on the soft, blue hoodie.

They sat like this a few minutes. Maybe half an hour, when Tweek finally spoke:

"S-so..what does this mean? Do you hng ..wanna g-go out with me f-for real?"

Craig let go of the hug to look at his face. He smiled. Again. But he remained silent.

Tweek started to freak out, as Craig grabbed his face and pulled Tweek into a soft and innocent kiss. It went like 5 seconds, but Tweeks world turned upside down. The feeling of Craig being so close and the softness of his lips where burning right through his heart. It felt like an eternity when they got apart. Just for Craig to embrace Tweek into another hug to make the shaking boy warm and comfy.

They leaned back at the bed behind them as Tweek was finally getting cooled down. He felt tired and the incredible feeling of Craig at his side made him sink fast into sleep.

The black haired sighed happily as he heard the calm breathing of the boy in his arms. He planted a soft kiss on his forehead, snuggling closer to the tiny body besides him and drifting to sleep himself.


End file.
